A New Life
by MrsKurosaki x
Summary: Kurosaki Rukia never felt more happier with her life. Oneshot.


**Howdy! Merry Christmas to everyone! This is just a little fic I wrote on my birthday, read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**--------**

Kurosaki Rukia never felt more peaceful in years. As she looked out into the still-awaking sky, she sighed happily and debated on whether sleeping in or waking up her husband for breakfast. She smiled lightly as she brushed a few strands of orange hair for his serene face, her fingers traced over the relaxed brows over closed eyes and then proceeded to run her hands through his bright hair and massage his scalp. The corners of his lips twitched slightly upwards but he remained asleep. His arm was securely wrapped around her small waist making it impossible to actually get out of bed.

Then, her eyes softened at the tiny child in her husbands other arm. His tiny head softly resting on his fathers shoulder while his small body cradled against Ichigo's arm and body. Rukia's smile just widened as she thought about when she gave birth to her son just a few days before Christmas. She remembered how she teared up from of happiness as she rested in Ichigo's arms with their son sleeping soundly in her arms at the fourth division.

"_He's so adorable…" Rukia smiled through her tears as she stared happily at the sleeping form._

"_I'm a father…" He smiled as he looked at his son, his head rested on Rukia's shoulder from behind as he looked down to the snoozing newborn in his wife's arms._

"_Ah, but you're still an idiot," she smiled back, "My idiot, though…" She added before he could retort. A small laughter escaped his throat and he pressed his cheek against hers, giving her peck at the corner of her mouth._

"_My midget…" She elbowed him and grinned as he muttered something incoherent, she could only make out the words violent and wife. She tilted her head slightly to face him and instead of the scowl she had expected, she looked at a grinning face and she tried not grin the same way. She gently leaned back in his embrace when she suddenly thought of something._

"_What are we going to name him?" _

_Ichigo smiled as he looked at his sleeping boy. "How about…Kaien?" Rukia's head quickly snapped fully in his direction at the name of her former superior. Her eyes softened and another smile crept onto her lips._

"_Kaien, Kaien Kurosaki." She nodded. Her eyes started watering and she turned around to give Ichigo a kiss when she felt shuffling in her arms, turning her head to the newborn, her eyes met those of the colour amber- the exact shade of Ichigo's._

"_Hey there, little guy…" She gently whispered, "I can already tell that he is going to be the exact replica of you." She sighed and shook her head but smiled anyway._

"_Hey! That's a good thing." He defended himself as well as Kaien who was now looking back and forth at his parents with curious eyes._

"_Now I'm going to have two devils in the house, double trouble…"_

"_And you're gonna love it." Rukia laughed._

Rukia smirked at the memory. She lifted a hand and gently touch Kaien's head. His hair was dark, nearly black, just like her own and naturally spiked like Ichigo's. She knew she was right when she said that Kaien was going to be an exact replica of his father. She kissed Kaien's forehead and felt Ichigo nuzzle his head more into her hair. She sighed as she pulled herself even closer to him, her head resting against his chest. Before she and Ichigo had met, she always had spent her nights alone in an nearly empty room in the Kuchiki manor. She always woke up with goose bumps from chilly nights and not particularly looking forward to the day ahead of her. No matter how many friends she had, she always felt alone in the world. _Now, _she thought, _it's different._ She no longer woke up to a cold, empty room but to a loving husband and child. She smiled at how her world had world had changed ever since the night she had met Ichigo, his life changed too because of her and he said he was grateful for it. She was grateful too, she had always wished to have a different life and now she had it, her friends, her own family and her love for Ichigo and his love for her. Now a beautiful son, too.

She felt Ichigo shuffle and he groggily opened one eye, "Mornin'…" She could tell he was still sleepy by the tone of his voice, "Good Morning." She smiled at him and he leaned in to give her kiss, his hand moving up her arm and to her neck. He continued to kiss her until he blinked when he felt something tug at his hair. Noticing it wasn't Rukia, he looked up to see a pair of amber eyes looking at one of them at a time before resuming his fidgeting on his head, Kaien seemed to be having fun with playing with Ichigo's hair and climbed up his shoulders to continue his exploration. Rukia laughed at Kaien's antics while Ichigo tried to gently pry of the little monster before he climbed onto his head.

"Who do you think you are, little guy?" Ichigo asked playfully as he laughed along with Rukia. "Trying to climb on my head like that!"

Kaien squealed happily as he was lifted high up into the air by his father who was still lazily holding him up from lying position. The little boy's eyes lit up as he laughed when Ichigo started moving him around in the air. He tried to reach out to Ichigo but his efforts were futile as he was too high up so he continued to laugh loudly and shriek in delight. Rukia laughed louder when Ichigo started making funny faces at their son and stick his tongue out at him.

She felt content just as things were and lay her head on Ichigo's shoulder. She closed her eyes and listened to the noise father and son were making. She had never felt more grateful for her life as she did now. She snuggled herself more into the crook of Ichigo's shoulder for a few more minutes before she looked up at her son in the air, his eyes closed happily as he kept on laughing and she soon found herself making faces along with Ichigo only to fuel Kaien's amusement.

About ten minutes later, the noise had died down and Kaien started his journey attempting many ways of trying to get off the bed while his parent's watched him with much amusement.

"You think he'll accomplish his mission?" Ichigo watched curiously as Kaien tried yet another method and kept a close eye on him so that he wouldn't hurt himself.

Rukia smiled at his expression, he didn't scowl much anymore, maybe it was because of being more mature. He looked so much different than he did before but certainly not worse… She turned her head towards Kaien's direction at the other side of the bed and smiled at his determined face, so much like his fathers. "He definitely won't give up since you are his father, stubborn to no end." She grinned lightly.

"And you love it." He smirked at her when she shook her head. "What time is it?"

"Nearly quarter to seven."

"…"

"What?"

She never received an answer as Ichigo flipped himself onto his side and closed his eyes, tucking his ruffled head into the pillow and pulling up the cover with his other arm. Rukia wouldn't have any of it and slapped him in the side of his head. "Get up." He groaned in protest.

"Too…early…"

"You were just fine minutes ago!" She hit him again, only harder. He finally gave and turned around to glare at her only to have her glare right back at him. Moments pasted and he was the first to look away. Grumbling, he pulled himself up into sitting position and watched as Rukia got off the bed and headed towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"To make breakfast of course." She rolled her eyes and him and he in return glared at her. She made a face at him before making her way to the kitchen and opening the garden doors to let a small breeze refresh the house. She tied the robe she put tighter before she started making the first meal of the day. Ichigo came shortly after with a smiling Kaien on his shoulders and set him down in his chair and walked over to where Rukia was cooking. She felt him wrap his arms around her while she continued to watch the frying pan.

"Smells good." He said before leaning back to let her turn around. She gave him a quick kiss before turning back around.

"You know that Yuzu taught me how to cook."

"And thank God for that, you'd probably poison someone if not for Yuzu-OW!"

"Moron, if you really don't want to get poisoning then I suggest you sit down." She smugly replied. Ichigo hobbled over to the table where Kaien was giggling at

the display of affection between Ichigo and Rukia while clapping his hands.

"Funny." Ichigo sarcastically replied as Kaien maintained laughing and grinning.

"Are you busy today?" Asked Rukia as she came over to the table with the family's breakfast.

"Not really. Why?"

"I was thinking that we could visit the world of the living for a day to show Kaien. Do think we could go?"

He looked at her briefly for a moment, "I can arrange something…" He smiled. Rukia smiled back. It was the times like these that were her favourite, even if it was breakfast. Having a real family, friends and people who cared. She watched as Ichigo started giving Kaien a lecture about 'rejected opinions' while the small child blinked, grinned from ear to ear and tried to climb out of his seat. Rukia gave out a laugh, catching Ichigo's attention. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You're an idiot but I love you for it." She chuckled.

"Geez, nice way to show your love, midget. I love you, too."

Yes, kurosaki Rukia loved her life, husband and child and wouldn't want to have it any other way.

--------

**Heh, turned out to be a bit longer than expected…**

**Anyways, drop a review on your way!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND GET LOADSA PRESENTS!!!!!**


End file.
